


DaiSuga

by SimRed



Series: Haikyuu oneshots [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimRed/pseuds/SimRed
Summary: Additional name:When we first
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761367
Kudos: 55





	DaiSuga

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget that?"

\-------------------------------

Daichi was new to the Karasuno Highschool. He and his mother moved near it so he moved to Karasuno.

He of course was lost. He was walking around trying to find his class and that was when he first saw him. He fell in love immediately.

A boy probably the same age as him, but he looked like an angel, at least to him.

His gray hair swaying in the soft breeze. His shirt also swaying in the wind. His face looked even more beautiful with the sun shining directly onto his face. He also had a beautiful beauty mark under his left eye.

Daichi felt himself blushing. He was hypnotized by the beautiful boy.

The boy sensed that someone was near, so he turned around. As he spotted the other boy be gave him a questioning look.

"Hey umm can I help you? You seem a bit lost" Daichi immediately fell more in love with the boy, if that was even possible. He thought the boys voice was relaxing and smooth.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm new here and I got lost... My name is Sawamura Daichi"

"Oh let me help you. I'm Sugawara Kōshi, but please call me Suga. Also can I call you Daichi? I think it will be a bit confusing with Sawamura and Sugawara" the boy held his hand out and let out a small laugh.

"Uh-Yea" Daichi took the boy's, now known as Suga, hand and shook it.

"C'mon let's go I will show you around. Also you still need a club right?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm in the volleyball club. Do you play any sports?"

"I actually play volleyball too. So what position are you?"

"I'm setter. What is yours?"

"Oh I'm wing spiker but sometimes I was a Libero since my receives are pretty good."

"Oh good good. We need someone for defense and also for our offense. Wanna join?"

"Yea sure"

\---------------------------

"Do you remember when I joined the volleyball club?"

"Of course it was really funny"

\----------------------------

"Sawamura Daichi my name. I hope I get to play with all of you" Daichi said bowing.

"Now, now Daichi chill they ain't gonna eat you"

Daichi was a bit scared of the second year Asahi Azumane, he looked really intimidating.

Suga followed his eyes and began to laugh.

"Asahi isn't scary. It's more like with a spider, which means he's more scared of you than you of him."

"Wait really? You are scared of me?"

Asahi nodded. He looked down on his feet.

"It's fine I won't make fun of you. Let's be friends okay? I'm not gonna be scared of you and you're not gonna be scared of me okay?"

"Right let's all be friends!!"

"Suga! No need to yell!"

"There's! I was his only friend in our grade okay?"

"Fine. But stop yelling so much"

"Sorry. Let's start practice. I wanna set to you"

"Well let's do this"

They stretched and played volleyball till it was time to leave.

"So you again tomorrow. Bye"

They all said their byes and that was when Daichi and Suga realized how close they lived to each other.

"Well here is my turn by Daichi"

"Bye and goodnight"

"Right night"

Suga left and Daichi felt how his cheeks got red. He walked home with a blush spread across his face.

His mother asked if he was fine so he finally told her about the crush on the boy. She was really happy, she also said something like "I'm pretty sure that you two will kiss."

Daichi went to sleep really embarrassed.

\--------------------------

"You remember the project we did together?"

"Oh God that was a disaster"

"Yeah it was. It didn't look bad in the end. Hinata said that he saw somewhere around school"

\-------------------------

"So Sawamura-kun and Sugawara-kun. You two will be doing your art project together. I trust that it will turn out so good that we can show it to the new comers in the summer."

"Okay"

"We will do our best, but what is the theme?"

"Choose one"

Daichi and Suga looked at each other with a face that said "what are we gonna do? You have an idea?"

"You are free to leave now"

They all started to pack their things, Daichi was the first to leave. He was about to go to the gym when he remembered that they had no volleyball practice that day. He decided to wait for Suga.

Suga walked out of the classroom, visibly flinched and let out a shriek. Daichi had decided to scare him and it worked.

"Daichi! Don't do that!" Suga lightly hit his arm.

"Sorry I couldn't stop myself. So about the project. We won't have volleyball practice for a week so are we going to start it tomorrow?"

"Uh. Sure? My place or yours?"

"My place. My mother isn't home so it will be quite. We also have art supplies since she used to draw in her free time."

"Great then we will be going to your place tomorrow now let's go. I'm hungry"

"You are always hungry."

"Got a problem with it? I can depend on food if I can't depend on anyone else"

"Suga-"

"Let's leave to get some food on our way home"

Suga grabbed Daichis wrist and started walking practically dragging Daichi with himself.

When they left the school Suga let go of Daichis wrist. Daichi of course followed him. The road they'd normally take was off limits so they had to take another way which took much longer.

Both of their phones started ringing at almost the same time.

"Yes mum?" they said at the same time almost bursting into a laughing fit.

"I'm on my way home. Yes the road was of limits so I had to take another one." they said it in unison again.

This time they bursted out into laughter.

Daichi was the first to finish his call.

"Yes mum it's that way. Yes I will be save. No I'm not alone. Yes I know the person he's my friend. Yes I will be careful bye" finally Suga ended his call.

"Mind me asking but what was your mother so worked up over?"

"Some highschool students had been kidnapped here like two years ago. So she doesn't want me here alone."

"But that was two years ago?"

"I know right? I would have understood if it had been a week ago. But it's been two years."

"Well then let's get you out of here before you get kidnapped"

"Stop!"

Their pace fastened a bit. Soon they arrived at the road both knew all to well. This was where Suga had to go.

"Well then see you tomorrow?"

"Yes see you tomorrow"

Suga waved again and left.

Daichi arrived at his house said hello to his mother and told her that Suga was coming over the next day.

"Isn't that the cute boy you talked about?"

"Yes it is him. And before you say anything, we won't do anything other than our art project"

"Good good. Sad that I can't meet him"

"You will sometimes"

"I hope I will!"

They talked a bit more until Daichi left to do his homework.

He finally finished it, went to bed and started to wonder if Suga was also going to bed right now.

He soon fell into a sweet slumber.

He woke up the next morning he looked at his clock and fell out of his bed he only had 15 minutes left until the school gates closed.

He quickly put on his uniform and stormed out of his house. He ran until he was at the school gates.

Suga was walking through them.

"Suga!"

"Oh Daichi. I thought- What happened to your tie!"

He waited for Daichi to catch up. As soon as he was next to him, he felt the urge to make his uniform right. That was what he did. He fixed the tie and the shirt.

"Now now this looks better"

Daichi looked away so Suga couldn't see the blush spread across his face.

"Thanks I guess"

"Your welcome. What happened?"

"I overslept and only had 15 minutes left to get here so"

"You dork"

"Yeah yeah let's go or we will be late to our first class"

They spent lunch with Asahi.

Finally school was over.

"Let's go"

They left and walked to Daichis house together.

They arrived at Daichis house and went inside.

"You have anything to eat? I'm hungry"

"Yea wait" Daichi was starting to laugh.

"Shut up I'm dying over here. I need food!"

"Chill chill. Let's get something to eat together"

"Thanks"

They got like all the snacks they could find in the house.

Finally they finished eating.

"So what we gonna do now?"

"The art project of course. It's this way"

Daichi led Suga down into the basement. He opened a door and it looked like a paradise.

Art supplies every where, all different kind of colors.

"Woah this is amazing"

"Man I haven't been down here in ages. So what are we gonna do?"

They started to discuss. They were interrupted by Suga's phone. It was his mother.

"Sorry Daichi I have to leave let's do this tomorrow."

"Sure thing. Let's get you home"

Daichi walked Suga home since Suga's mother didn't want him out alone this late.

"See you tomorrow Daichi. Bye"

"Bye"

Suga disappeared behind his door and Daichi left too.

He was doing his homework and then went to sleep again.

The next day both of them were in his basement again.

"Okay so what you are saying is that we will fill this bucket with paint and then get it up there."

"Yes and then we will let it swing over this and the put in another color"

"Okay let's do this. Now this old clothes make sense."

They swung the bucket over the canvas.

Both of them got an laughing fit after another since both of them got color on them selves.

Finally finished both were painted with all colors they had used.

Luckily they only had to wash it of their face and hair.

"Let's go. We don't want your mother calling us again"

"We really don't want that"

They went up again and into the bathroom helping each other with getting the paint out of their hair and face.

"There all cleaned up now. Let's get you home again"

"Let's get me home again."

They left again.

Both agreed that the making of the picture was a disaster.

It was fun tho. They also got praised for their good work that was definitely organized and clean.

\-----------------------

"You remember when I first met your mother?"

"Of course. She thought you would kill me"

"Why tho??"

"Dunno she never answered that question"

\------------------

Daichi was wait for Suga to finish changing. He knew that Suga wanted to ask him something that seemed kinda important.

Finally he came out.

"Let's go I will tell you"

"Okay let's go"

They left the school grounds and Suga started talking.

"Okay so my family is leaving this break and I don't wanna go with them, but of course my mother doesn't want to leave me alone. So I wanted to ask if I can stay with you for that week"

"Sure?? Will your mother be okay with that?"

"Well that's the thing she wants to meet you first."

"That's no problem? Like today or-"

"Today if it's okay for you"

"Sure my mother isn't at home."

"Thanks"

"No problem"

They walked and then took Suga's turn together.

"Okay let's do this. You think she will be okay with me?"

"Maybe??"

"God. That scares me"

"I got you let's go"

He unlocked the door and waited for Daichi to go in he then closed the door.

"I'm home! I brought Daichi with me!"

There were steps from upstairs.

"Welcome Daichi-Oh god Suga! What? He looks like he will kill you!"

"Mum! He won't kill me! Stop this!"

"Okay excuse me please Daichi-kun"

"I-it's fine Sugawara-san"

"Let's have a little talk."

"Sure..."

They left into the kitchen. Suga was nervous after what his mother said earlier.

'He is gonna be fine right?'

15 minutes later Daichi walked out with Suga's mother.

She left again

"And??"

"You can stay with her"

"Thank god"

"Well then see you tomorrow I guess. When will they leave?"

"Uhh-At 5am?"

"5am? Okay I will get you at around 5 or 6"

"Thanks."

"No problem I'd be alone too so it will be more fun that way"

"Right"

\---------------------

"You remember when we first kissed?"

"Yes it was an accident, but not a bad one"

"Yea it was a really stupid one"

\-------------------------

Daichi and Suge were ice skating well not alone with their class.

Suga was allowed to come, he was really happy, because Daichi promised Suga's mother to watch over him.

"I'm so happy that I'm allowed to go. Thanks Daichi"

"No problem I can't have you miss out something so fun"

"Well teach me how to ice skate"

"Yes your majesty" Daichi bowed

"Omg Daichi stop. That's so embarrassing!" Suga lightly hit Daichis arm.

It took a lot of falls until it Suga could finally ice skate.

"Suga come here!"

"Coming"

Suga skated over to Daichi it went good until a classmate accidentally bumped into him which caused Suga to fall over. Daichi tried to catch him which failed both of them fell over.

Suddenly all eyes were on them and the whole hall was quite. Why?

Let's just say they kissed.

Suga got up beat red

"Omg I'm so sorry-I didn't mean to"

"It's fine I kinda liked it..." Daichi muttered so only Suga could hear.

"Well I liked it too..."

\-----------------

"All of that was so funny I can't believe that we married today... Five years of being boyfriends and now we are husbands."

"Crazy right?"

"Yeah but I'm not complaining"

"Me neither"


End file.
